


From The Window To The Wall

by bobbiejelly



Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [109]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Brotp, F/F, Friendship, Mutual Pining, Pep talks, Pining, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: "Hey, don't sell yourself short, Addie. Y'know, because you're tall and all."
Relationships: Addison Montgomery & Mark Sloan, Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [109]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834
Comments: 36
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dangerosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerosa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Joe's vs Divorce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456526) by [iambjo12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambjo12/pseuds/iambjo12). 
  * Inspired by [Seriously? Seriously?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/769320) by izzie579. 



> Gifted to Dangerosa, for writing their first #meddison fic on Ao3, after having read pretty much all of them.

* * *

**From the Window To The Wall**

* * *

" _Hey, don't sell yourself short, Addie. Y'know, because you're tall and all."_

* * *

"You know, he never looked at me that way. He never loved me that much," Addison sighs as she says to her… Mark Sloan.

"But I did," Mark sighs and looks at Addison hopefully.

"But you did," Addison sighs back and offers him a sad sort of smile.

"But that doesn't matter now, does it?" Mark asks Addison rhetorically.

"No, I guess it doesn't," Addison confirms, as she looks up at Mark again, and away from the way that Derek is staring intently at Meredith.

"Because the way you're looking at her now… You never looked at me that way. Nor Derek. Not either one of us, really," Mark confesses, surprising Addison with his ambitious and perceptive kind of a comment.

"No, Mark, no. I wasn't- I didn't-. I was looking at Derek-" Addison cuts in, frowning at Mark because she knows he's more right than she wants to let on.

"Addison. I know you. I've known you for years, better than anyone. You don't have to hide from me. You can be who you are," Mark says softly.

"It's not about who I am, Mark. It's who I'm not. I'm not McSteamy. I'm not McDreamy. I'm not someone she could want like that. Oh, and by the way, this conversation? Is one that we're pretending to be absolutely NOT having-" Addison gestures.

"Hey, don't sell yourself short Addie. Y'know, because you're tall and all," Mark guffaws, as Addison play-slaps him.

"Hey," Addison mimics.

"Okay, but in all truthfulness, I don't think you need to worry about being McDreamy and/or McSteamy. Seeing as she's already been through hell with the both of us, she might as well start fresh with somebody, right?" Mark suggests to her.

"That still doesn't solve the problem of her not being… Into me…" Addison minces her words as tries to come up with something generic.

"You're Addison. You operate on unborn babies. How could she not be into that?" Mark smiles. "And c'mon, I could hardly blame her right? Meredith is a catch. If I wasn't already done sleeping with people who dated Derek, then I'd throw my hat in the ring for her, for sure," Mark adds on for extra measure.

"So I turned you off of sleeping with Derek's women?" Addison teases.

"I think missing Derek was enough of a deterrent all on its own," Mark offers, and Addison smiles again.

"So you're not mad that I'm officially over you for romantic purposes because I'm standing here stalking my ex-husband's ex-girlfriend through a window?" Addison asks him.

"Nah," says Mark. "Hey look, you and Derek and I, we're all the same. We have great taste," Mark grins.

"You really do know how to lighten the mood, don't you," Addison chuckles.

"Hey, it's what I'm here for. That and for the facelifts," Mark also chuckles.

"You know if we ever did, hypothetically get together, that we would never be sending you pictures, right?" Addison says sternly to him.

"Right. But I can just imagine my own pictures right?" Mark smirks at her.

"Manwhore-"

"Adulteress-"

"Dirty mistress-"

"Satan-"

"You know, you're not a bad guy Mark. You're not perfect, and we would never work as a couple, but you're still one of my best friends. And I'm happy about that," Addison smiles.

"You're not too bad yourself Addison. We can be friends. I want in on all of your lesbian lady gossip."

"There is no gossip."

"Yet."

"You keep saying that."

"Don't lie and tell me it's not making you hopeful."

"Of course not."

"You're a terrible liar."

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **FIN**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**From the Window To The Wall 2**

* * *

" _Haven't you heard? I'm an adulterous whore."_

" _I might have. That's rough. Whore is a strong word. Not to be used lightly. Me? Now I've earned that."_

* * *

"McSteamy! Woohoo!"

"Is that what you're calling me?"

"Yeah, but I don't think you were supposed to know that."

"How's my favorite dirty mistress?"

"Haven't you heard? I'm an adulterous whore."

"I might have. That's rough. Whore is a strong word. Not to be used lightly. Me? Now I've earned that."

"You?"

"Yeah. You've just met me, but back in New York.."

"Back in New York, you had Addison."

"For a little while. But again, me being a whore got a little in the way of that."

"Why did you do it? With Addison, I mean?"

"Why did I sleep with her? Or why did I-"

"Why did you leave her?"

"Well, if we're talking, she's the one who left me."

"But why though?"

"Because I cheated on her, Grey. That's the way the world works. Or maybe I just got my hopes up too much."

"But why would you do that part? Why would you cheat on her? Why would you cheat on someone who looks like THAT?"

"You know, after all, that's happened, I have honestly no idea."

"Was she good?"

"She's Addison. Of course, she was good."

"Right. Of course. She moves like she would be absolutely fantastic."

"She does."

"Was it worth it?"

"What?"

"Worth it to sleep with her. Even though you never got to keep her."

"I don't know. Probably not, because I still love her, and I sort of broke her."

"I hurt her too. And I didn't get to sleep with her."

"Yours was by accident."

"Prom wasn't. I knew then."

"Yeah. Sorry, you're right, there. And why are you asking me this by the way?"

"Because I'm high. And Addison's been staring at me through the glass all morning, and Derek's been staring at me with his big blue eyes but I can't focus on him because she's standing there all tall and leggy and redheaded."

"And you're into that?"

"Hey, you'd be one to talk."

"True."

"And come on, I mean, can you blame me? She has a Ph.D. She's a great teacher. She even adopted my dog. And now she looks at me, and when she looks at me all I can think about is how much I want her to touch me And hold me. And I wanna run my hands through her long, long red hair. I mean, it's just a red shade of red, y'know? The kind of red that should be illegal for how sexy it is."

"So what are you going to do about all of this, Dr. Grey? You're a smart woman. I think you can figure all of this out."

"Maybe. Maybe once the drugs wear off I'll be able to think more clearer. But right now all I can think about is how you kissed Addison and I never. And Derek kissed Addison and I never. And Finn- I mean, even Finn got to talk to Addison and she's never talked to me before. Not really. Not like, talk-talked. And that makes me jealous. And I get bitter when I get jealous."

"Well, alright then."

"Yeah, alright then. Good talk, McSteamy. You're a good boy."

"You're welcome Dr. Grey, now this has been scintillating."

"Oh, and if you tell her, I'll tell her you like being called a 'good boy,' and you wouldn't like that."

"I think she might have already figured that one out for herself. But I won't tell her, because I'd rather hear about you telling her, and seeing how that'll work itself out."

"See, this is the kind of comment that makes me jealous. And angry. And Addison's still staring at me outside my window and I can't see anymore because you're blocking my view. So goodbye now McSteamy. And let me enjoy the good drugs."

"You do that, you enjoy those good drugs. I'll put in a good word for you with the redhead. From one dirty mistress to another. That's right, you're welcome."

"Thanks."

"Don't sweat it, kid."

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **FIN**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note:_

Thanks for the sweet feedback on this short work :).

The beginning of this is the transcript from GA-S3-E4, feel free to scroll past the italics if you've already memorized this scene by heart.

Cheers!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**From the Window To The Wall 3**

* * *

" _Addison! Doctor Montgomery-Shepherd!" Meredith called out from her hospital bed._

_Addison closed her eyes and took a deep breath before entering the room._

" _You bellowed Doctor Grey.." she said in an annoyed tone._

" _Hi," Meredith said_

" _You certainly are, aren't you.." Addison responded, gesturing to the nurse for Meredith's chart; she flipped through the pages._

" _But you're not pregnant," she concluded_

" _No." she paused before asking Addison what she really called her in the room for. "Are you okay?"_

" _Fine." she paused a beat "How are you?"_

" _I'm trying to choose between two men." Meredith started before Addison cut her off._

" _Well, okay, good luck with that." she huffed out as she walked towards the door._

_Meredith's voice stopped her as she reached the door jam._

" _How did you know Derek was the one?"_

_Addison spun back around on her high heels._

" _Excuse me?"_

" _I know you hate me and all, and you don't owe me anything… nothing.. no thing.. what was I saying?"_

_Addison rolled her eyes._

" _Derek."_

" _Oh right," Meredith said, pausing. "I would know if he was the one right? I mean you knew, right?"_

" _I didn't know.." Addison fumbled for her words "Derek's the kind of guy.. I just knew he wouldn't hurt me. Not on purpose anyway. Not the way I hurt him."_

" _He hurt me, you know when he chose you."_

_Meredith looked down at her hands until Addison started speaking._

" _I should have let him go, I should have stepped aside, been a better person… I should have done a lot of things."_

" _Me too." Meredith agrees "A lot of things."_

" _I don't hate you."_

" _How come we've never talked like this before?" Meredith asked._

" _The only reason we're talking like this now is because I know you won't remember any of it when the drugs wear off."_

* * *

"They're pretty good drugs, gotta say," Meredith smiles at the redhead in front of her.

"I bet," Addison laughs, grinning at her endearingly.

"You know, you look super hot right now," Meredith says to her, uninhibited.

"Good to know you're having a good 'trip,' on morphine," Addison giggles.

"No, it's not only that. You're smokin' all of the time, but the morphine just makes it impossible to ignore," Meredith explains to her.

"Meredith-" Addison sighs, as she shakes her head, trying to dissuade the blonde from saying something she might deeply regret once she's sober.

"And you operate on two people at once. That's like, rockstar quality. Plus your tits are nice," Meredith rambles.

"My- never mind, maybe we might want to revisit this conversation later," Addison says awkwardly.

"Seriously. You gotta credit McDreamy and McSteamy here. They know how to pick 'em," Meredith grins.

"Still into those nicknames huh," Addison says lightly changing the subject.

"Yeah. Y'wanna know yours?" Meredith says to her.

"No. Yes? No. Okay, now I'm curious. No wait, don't tell me-" Addison fumbles.

"You're McHot. I think it was Alex. He said it. George agreed. I agreed also. But not out loud. Until now. But actually yeah because I think I was talking about that to McSteamy while he was being all trying to McSteaming into my life but all I wanted to talk about was you and your Ms. McDreamy hair," Meredith continues.

"Oh- wow. Okay, well um, thanks, Grey," Addison says as she moves to head out of the room.

"Wait no, don't go. I didn't mean to objectify you like that too much. I don't like you for only your body y'know. You have very nice brains also," Meredith smiles.

"It's okay, Grey. I understand," Addison pats her head as if to say 'there there,' to her.

"Wanna come sit? There's a lot of space here," Meredith offers.

"Ah, I don't know, Meredith. That might not be such a great idea," Addison hesitates.

"Come on, please? I'm having an appendectomy and George is gonna be there and I might die today," Meredith says all dramatically.

"I'm sure Dr. Bailey will see to it that you survive," Addison smiles at Meredith, and pats down her hair again.

"Alright, but I'm in pain even with all these drugs. C'mon, you know you want to," Meredith shifts so Addison can join her.

"Alright, but just for a little while," says Addison as she sits on the edge of the bed.

"Closer," Meredith whines adorably.

"Meredith-"

"Come on, I'm not gonna bite you. Unless you want me to, right?" Meredith bursts out laughing.

"No!" Addison jerks away too quickly, blushing at the thought of Meredith biting her, and trying to hide it.

"Hey, I said I wouldn't," Meredith tugs on the end of the sleeve of Addison's white coat until Addison gives in to her, and takes off her high heels and puts her feet up.

"How do you walk in those things anyway?" Meredith asks her, pointing to her tall shoes.

"Well, first of all, I'm not high," Addison laughs.

"Right-" Meredith smiles.

"And some things get easier with practice," Addison smiles again.

"That makes sense," Meredith nods, as she pulls Addison closer.

"Are you going to fall asleep on me?" Addison asks Meredith as she pats her hair again. She can't help it, she just loves caressing Meredith's hair.

"Yeah, if you keep doing that. Feels nice," Meredith sighs contentedly.

"Alright, sorry if my pager wakes you up," Addison says as she relaxes and sits and tucks her head in next to her.

A few hours later, Addison does get a page, and she closes the door behind her as she lets herself out.

* * *

"Hey, were you talking to Meredith?" Derek asks her.

"Yeah," Addison says, shaking her head a little at the absurdity of it.

"Okay," Derek just says, nodding at her.

"Derek-" Addison catches him before he heads off again. "Just… Don't hurt her… Again…" Addison says weakly before she heads off again.

"I won't…" Derek promises, but he catches Addison before she walks away. "Addison… Don't hurt her either?" he says to her, his voice just a little bit hollow.

"I wouldn't," Addison promises.

"I know," Derek says to her, sighing as he reaches out to hold her hand, perhaps by habit, perhaps unconsciously out of sheer emotion before he stops himself.

"Why are you saying this to me, all of a sudden?" Addison inquires gently.

"I was a coward with you. I didn't decide soon enough. And I'm sorry. And I want you to have the space to grow from my mistakes," Derek offers.

"We both made mistakes. I should have stepped aside earlier," Addison offers back.

"I'll step aside for you. If you want Meredith. It's the least I could do for you at this point," Derek smiles.

"That is… Unbelievably sweet," Addison says to him, appalled at his perceptiveness.

"Finn though, you might have to fight him off with all his animal-saving power," Derek smiles.

"Yeah, how could I possibly beat that?" Addison chuckles.

"You'll find a way. You're Addison," Dereks smiles. "You're easy to love. Trust me, I would know," Derek smiles.

"Thanks, Derek," Addison says. "And… Thanks," Addison says to him again.

"I gotta go, Mark needs me for surgery. But give her my best, will you?" Derek asks her.

"I will," Addison promises, and she really, truly means it.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **FIN**

* * *

Author's Note:

Transcript excerpt from "I'll Feel Better When The Headaches Go Away" By StephyInsanity on Ao3.

Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**From the Window To The Wall 4**

* * *

_When Meredith wakes up from her nap, Derek walks into the room first with a contemplative expression, and it causes Meredith to quirk an eyebrow at him._

" _You are just one of the many men that I happen to be dating at the moment… Meredith says rather openly._

" _Really, how many of us are there?" Derek teases her._

" _Well, uh, there's ah, you, and there's Finn, and ah-" Meredith smiles._

" _Well, forgive me for pointing out the obvious, but I don't see any practitioners of veterinary medicine at your bedside," Derek smiles._

" _You would if you turned around," Finn Dandridge appears, as if by magic._

" _Ah, Finn," Derek smiles politely._

" _Can I just say how much it helps that I'm on drugs now?" Meredith grins sheepishly._

" _So," says Derek._

" _So," says Finn._

" _So how's life in the animal kingdom?" Derek teases._

" _How about you? Slow day?" Finn asks Derek._

* * *

"Not too bad," says Derek, as he turns his head to see another face peering through the door.

"Addie!" Meredith cheers, as she makes a sweeping gesture to welcome her into her hospital suite.

"Well hello there Dr. Grey. Derek. Finn. Wow, what a party," Addison smiles.

"Yes, Dr. Grey here was just telling me all about her many boyfriends," Derek laughs.

"Wait, does she- Meredith do you have a girlfriend that we didn't know about too?" Finn asks her, gesturing between her and Addison.

"Well, I was actually hoping you'd stop by so I could talk to you about that," Meredith smirks at all of them.

"I see," says Finn, dumbfounded.

"Right," says Derek.

"So y'know, you boys are both very pretty. Don't get me wrong about that. But Addison, she's the prettiest. And I think that it's only fair that she gets to date me too, and she's sorta already behind so I owe her one. What d'ya say, Addie? Do you wanna date me? Because I wanna date you-" Meredith rambles.

Addison blushes, touched by Meredith's attention and honesty.

Before Addison has the chance to answer, George O'Malley walks into the room.

"Okay, let's get you prepped and ready. Dr. Shepherd. Dr. Finn. Dr Montgomery…" George fumbles.

"Now all of my boyfriends are here! Meet my new girlfriend, George. Isn't she charming?" Meredith grins.

* * *

"You're all so handsome. Even Addison can be handsome too. And you're all such good kissers, even though I don't really know if Addison is a good kisser or not because I haven't kissed her yet but I already really know she's a good kisser because if she had both McDreamy and McSteamy then she's gotta be excellent. Plus I mean she's so sensitive she's definitely thoughtful so I bet she'd be the best kisser ever. And I really would like to try that. Like maybe now-" Meredith rambles, and George's jaw drops at the insinuation that Meredith would just kiss Dr. Montgomery right in front of all of them.

"Oh. God-" George cuts in as he takes in the absurdity of the situation.

"Excuse me!?" Finn cuts in.

"She's on drugs," George tries to cover this up for himself.

"He's an excellent kisser-" Meredith considers aloud.

Addison raises her eyebrows and shrugs a little, and Finn chokes a bit, and tries to cover it up with a cough.

"You two dated?" Finn inquires.

"You didn't know?" Derek chirps.

"It wasn't a date so much of a… disastrously… uncomfortable… sexual experience…" Meredith cringes.

"We've moved past it. We're just friends now-" George explains.

"Yeah. Just friends. No benefits, but we're happy that way," Meredith clarifies, in case it was not already obvious.

"I see…" Finn shifts from foot to foot awkwardly.

"So, are we going to present?" George asks them.

"Yeah, I'll present," says Meredith.

* * *

"So far, Derek and Finn have both gone on two dates with me, and Addison hasn't had any and I still gotta kiss her, but she gets a bonus because she's super-duper model sexy and I kinda wanna shove my tongue down her throat-" Meredith giggles.

"Ahem, I meant y'know, about the medical case?" George sighs a little.

"Oh, right. That's boring while I'm high so you can do that part if you want," Meredith shrugs.

"Great, Meredith Grey, admitted for stomach pain which resulted in appendicitis. Schedule for an appendectomy with Dr. Bailey and I in an hour or so. Prescribed morphine for the pain, hence being sorta stoned," George explains.

"Very professional," Finn compliments.

"Thank you," says George.

"Do they do this in veterinary medicine also?" Derek inquires.

"We do in fact, have cases," Finn advocates.

"Hey, no squabbling. I like my lovers getting along," Meredith protests.

"Well, I'm not sure if I really fall into that category anymore, and right now I'm Meredith's doctor, so I'm just going to see myself out, and Dr. Bailey will be up here to check on you Meredith, in an hour.

"Bye George," Meredith cheers, and the others mirror politely.

"And then there were three," Derek says crisply.

"Are thinking of backing out now that your ex-wife is in the mix?" Finn asks him.

"Hmm, well she's some tough competition. I might actually have to step aside this time," Derek says without an ounce of malice, repeating Addison's phrasing from earlier so that she knows that she's catching it.

"Seriously?" Finn asks Derek.

"Yeah, I'm okay with it. Goodbye Meredith, we can be friends though," Derek kisses her on the cheek goodbye.

"Bye-bye Derek. You were the greatest boyfriend before your secret wife showed up here," Meredith smiles at him as she says this quite bluntly.

"And then there were two," Meredith says. "Well, Finn, I think it's time that Addie and I got a bit of a chance to catch up but talk to ya later, okay?" Meredith says sweetly.

"See you once you're out," Finn says as he follows Derek outside of the room.

"So is this some sort of divorce deal with you and Addison?" Finn inquires the moment they're out of earshot.

"Sort of. I still want her to be happy. I still want Meredith to be happy. Seemed like an obvious solution," Derek shrugs.

"Shoot," Finn sighs.

"What?" Derek asks him.

"Nothing," says Finn.

"Well, alright then. Thanks for taking care of Doc," Derek says.

"No problem," says Finn, and once Derek has walked away, he mutters something about being hopeless against all the 'lesbians'.

* * *

Meanwhile, Meredith beckons Addison to sit with her again, this time with slightly less innocent intentions than last time.

"So I know it's not super romantic or anything, but you are already in bed with me, and I consider that definitely a win," Meredith giggles.

"Alrighty, let's not get too ahead of ourselves here," says Addison, as she leans in, to kiss Meredith on the forehead.

"I'm not, I'm just being realistic. You're the coziest. You cuddle me, and stroke my hair, and you smell nice. And plus, I want you in my bed for other reasons. I think you can guess what those are," Meredith smirks at Addison very unsubtly.

"Well, smelling nice isn't the worst thing," Addison laughs. "You smell like lavender. It's very nice," Addison adds as well.

"Okay, we can take things slow if you want, I just get impatient," says Meredith reluctantly. Can I still kiss you though?" Meredith pleads her.

"Why don't we save that for once you're off all of these drugs so we can be sure you'll remember it," Addison offers her tentatively.

"Oh, I could never forget kissing you," Meredith leans into her anyway.

"Sleep now, kissing later," Addison chuckles, as she begins to caress Meredith's hair again.

"Fine, only for you," Meredith sighs, as she tucks Addison's arm around her.

They fall asleep together, and when Mark walks by the room, he walks in to tuck them both under the covers before he finds his way out again.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **FIN**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**From the Window To The Wall 5**

* * *

Meredith holds Addison's hand as she's rolled into surgery. When Dr. Bailey arrives, and Meredith announces she has a new girlfriend to her, Bailey just smiles, and sighs, and tells her she's gonna kick her ass if she gets distracted at work with her.

"Addison, you've just gotten a divorce, and now you're fighting off your ex-husband for his ex-girlfriend? Never thought I'd see that day," Bailey laughs.

"He conceded," Addison shrugs with a smile.

"Really, wow. Derek Shepherd, wouldn't have thought he'd have it in him," Bailey says.

"He took it surprisingly well," Addison smiles.

"So what does the other man in your life think of this? Dr. Sloan, I mean," Bailey asks her.

"He's all for it, which is probably also predictable," Addison laughs.

"Probably," says Bailey.

"Are you going to give me a stern 'talking to,'?" Addison asks her.

"Do I need to?" Bailey asks Addison.

"Well, I was expecting it," Addison says nervously.

"Alright, well, Addison I am your friend, but she is my intern, and I don't need any more people breaking the hearts of my interns, we clear?" Bailey says.

"Yes Dr. Bailey," says Addison.

"Well, there we are," says Bailey. "I'll page you when she's out of surgery," she offers.

"Thank you."

* * *

Addison tries to sit in the gallery, but it stresses her out too much, so she finds herself outside of the O.R door with her head in her hands.

"You okay?" Alex Karev walks by, and sees her stressing.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," Addison says to him, while still panicking.

"Mer will be fine, Bailey's not gonna let O'Malley hurt her," Alex reassures her.

"Thanks, Karev," Addison sighs. "I know I shouldn't worry… But I worry. Strange things happen to Meredith Grey. I mean, she was in an explosion merely a month ago, so I think there's room to be stressed," Addison explains.

"Yeah, bad stuff does seem to happen to her, but she always turns out alright in the end," offers Alex.

"I think I'm falling for her," Addison finally admits to Alex, as well as to herself.

"Cool," says Alex.

"You think that's cool?" Addison asks him.

"Yeah, well I mean, everyone falls in love with Mer, and you're pretty cool so it makes sense yeah," Alex shrugs again.

"Were you ever in love with Meredith?" Addison asks him.

"Well, no. But I was probably in love with Izzie, that kept me busy," says Alex.

"She's very good at my specialty," Addison smiles.

"Yeah, Iz is good with like, moms and babies and people and stuff," Alex smiles.

"She is."

"So why confess your love now?" Alex asks her, and for some reason, Addison finds comfort in confiding in him.

"Well, she was being courted by many men, so I thought about throwing my hat in the ring," Addison smiles.

"And she picked you?" Alex asks her.

"Well, not officially only me. Derek stepped aside, so it's between Finn and I," Addison says, reminding herself.

"So you can bribe her with surgeries and you're golden," says Alex.

"I don't want to be like that," says Addison. "She's my student, and I have to be fair to everyone. And I don't want her to like me because it helps her career. I want her to pick me because she wants to," says Addison.

"You have a lot of morals," says Alex.

"Hey, I am the adulterous Satan after all, I've hardly got it together," says Addison.

"Yeah, you're a bit of a mess, Mer's a bit of a mess. It works together," says Alex.

"You think so?" Asks Addison.

"Yeah," says Alex. "But hey, my opinion could be totally useless, so you never know," Alex laughs. "But feel free to stop by the house sometimes. There's good food because Izzie bakes and George and I get groceries," Alex offers.

"Thanks, Alex," says Addison.

"Nice. I gotta go, but good luck being like, a lesbian or whatever," says Alex.

"I'm not a lesbian, I'm more like, bi, or something. I don't know, maybe I'm just confused…" Addison sighs.

"Cool," says Alex with a shrug. "Hey, I didn't mean to put a label on you or whatever. I just meant to have a good time with Dr. Grey. Also, you might want to take her home because she can get kinda loud when she-" Alex starts, and then Addison cuts him off with a pointed glare.

"Alright, I get the picture," says Addison, blushing.

"Good stuff Dr. Montgomery. See you round," says Alex, before he shuffles away.

* * *

Addison tries not to picture what Alex had been talking about, but she finds herself imagining herself and Meredith, all alone, in her hotel room, and she has to pace around the hallway to shake herself out of it.

"They're almost finished, it went great," Mark comes out of the O.R to update Addison.

"Mark- whoa-," Addison says, startled as she's interrupted while deep in thought.

"Were you having dirty thoughts? Awesome," says Mark with a smirk.

"No, Mark I wasn't-" Addison fumbles, but Mark knows her far too well for that.

"You can say that, but I can tell you were thinking some dark dirty fantasies about you, and Grey, and-" Mark teases her.

"Hey, we're not talking about this," Addison protests.

"Come on, humor me. You never ever thought about me that way that much. Your face is as red as a cherry," Mark smiles.

"Are you done yet?" Says Addison.

"Nope, because you're all out of sorts, and I am having way too much fun making fun of you," Mark offers.

"You're incorrigible," says Addison.

"Fancy words don't make it less of a fantasy," Mark chirps, as he pats her on the shoulder reassuringly.

Addison sighs, smiles, and shoots Mark another silly look before they part ways again. "Thanks for updating me."

"No problem, Red. Anytime."

* * *

"She's going to be groggy for a while," says Bailey, as she wheels Meredith back into her room, and Addison accompanies her.

"Thanks," says Addison, as she settles down next to her.

Addison sits and appreciates Meredith's peaceful expression, and admires her until she wakes up.

"Hi," says Meredith.

"Hello Meredith," Addison smiles widely.

"I'm still on drugs," Meredith deadpans, and then bursts out into laughter.

"Yep, it would appear so," Addison laughs. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good," offers Meredith. "And I'm glad that you're here," Meredith giggles.

"Glad to be here," offers Addison.

"Can I kiss you now?" Meredith asks her.

"You're still high," Addison laughs.

"Damnit, but I had to try, right?" Meredith giggles.

"Of course you did," Addison laughs.

"Wanna come snuggle with me?" Meredith asks her sweetly.

"Alright, but no funny business," Addison laughs, shifting over onto the bed.

"Oh come on, I am hilarious," Meredith teases.

"The morphine does do amazing things for your sense of humor," Addison quips.

"Hey," says Meredith, as she wraps her arms around Addison's form.

"Hey yourself," Addison smiles. "You want to get some rest, you must be tired," she offers.

"Yeah, funny how that happens when I was asleep the whole time," Meredith giggles.

"Isn't it."

* * *

"I am so glad you're doing well," says Addison, as she strokes Meredith's hair again, at her request.

"Me too," says Meredith, sighing.

"I was scared for you, when I heard about the bomb," says Addison.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that," says Meredith sheepishly.

"It was very brave though," says Addison.

"Thanks," says Meredith. "Even if it was also kinda stupid."

"So is this where I try to woo you? I don't have any cool animals, and I'm not gonna bribe you with surgeries," says Addison.

"Yes, this is a good time for wooing," says Meredith. "And you can always give me more snuggles. And keep me warm. And kisses, once you finally do that," Meredith cheers.

"So bossy," says Addison.

"Hey, I'm a girl who knows what she wants," Meredith laughs.

"You sure do," says Addison.

"Is there anything you want from me?" Meredith asks her.

"Oh, I'd never thought of that," Addison contemplates.

"You can tell me," says Meredith.

"Alright," says Addison. "I like the banter. I like the times spent together at home. I like going places together. I don't want to be too busy for each other… I mean if, y'know, you pick me, right?" Addison smiles.

"Right," Meredith smirks.

"When you're not high, we can go on a proper date," offers Addison.

"Mmkay," says Meredith. "For now, do you want to share ice chips with me?" Meredith offers.

"Sure, why not," says Addison, as she picks one out of the bowl and feeds it to Meredith.

"How did water get so tasty?" Meredith asks aloud.

"Apparently it's just nice to eat frozen," Addison laughs.

"It's just such a nice flavor," says Meredith.

"Alright, it might be time for a nap now," says Addison, as Meredith starts to become more nonsensical.

"Stay with me?" Meredith asks her.

"Again? Three naps together in less than 24 hours?" Addison teases.

"Hey, napping is a great pastime," says Meredith.

"It is, and I'll stay," offers Addison.

"Okay," says Meredith. "And I'm gonna kiss you so good once these drugs finally wear off."

* * *

Doctor Bailey comes by later, to tell Addison she's needed for a case.

"Nooooooo, don't take my girlfriend away from me," Meredith pouts.

"I'll come by later," Addison smiles.

"I see you're one of Seattle Grace's most popular patients," Bailey laughs.

"Yeah, I'm super good with the ladies," says Meredith.

"And you're still enjoying those painkillers I see," Bailey laughs.

"Yup," says Meredith, popping the 'p,' in an exaggerated fashion.

"Alright, you be good then. I'll send Dr. Montgomery back to make sure that you are behaving."

"You're making it sound like I wouldn't be good anyway," Meredith sighs dramatically.

"Honestly Grey, I wouldn't put anything past you."

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **FIN**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**From the Window To The Wall 6**

* * *

When the drugs finally do wear off, Meredith schedules three dates in her calendar right away, and she's extremely excited.

"Yo Meredith, drinks at Joe's later?" Cristina asks her.

"Can't got a date," Meredith smiles.

"Tomorrow?" Cristina tries.

"Got another date," Meredith smirks this time.

"How about-" Cristina says, and Meredith cuts her off with a grin.

"I've got dates every night for three days, but we could have drinks after that? And we can still have lunch together," Meredith offers.

"Three dates in three days? Someone's making use of her time," Cristina chuckles.

"Hey, I've got a lot to catch up on," Meredith says eagerly.

"So are you going to tell me who these dates are with?" Cristina asks her.

"Sure, I mean, I already confessed to George," Meredith sighs.

"Oh come on, you told Bambi before me!? I am your person Mer!" Cristina protests.

"I was high okay, and he was there, and it came up that we'd had our… Experience… And then I introduced him to my… Girlfriend…" Meredith bites her lip nervously.

"Ah, so you have a girlfriend now. Well, I guess that makes things more interesting, huh," Cristina smiles.

"You're not judging me for this?" Meredith asks her.

"It makes a lot of sense, I mean, I was starting to wonder how you'd brought someone new home every night for a month and how I'd never seen that many single men at Joe's in that time frame," says Cristina.

"Yeah, it helped," Meredith chuckles.

"I bet you even brought couples home too," Cristina teases.

"Okay, but that's something I'm only telling you because you're my person, Cristina," whispers Meredith.

* * *

"Wow, you really are-" Cristina goes to say something, but then she takes a deep breath and says "popular."

"I know, isn't it awesome?" Meredith smiles, unaffected by her friend's comments.

"Alright, because you're excited it's awesome. I so want the gossip after," Cristina says.

"You don't even know who it is yet," says Meredith.

"Alex told me, it's the Ruler-Of-All-That-Is-Evil times two, plus McVet in the middle," Cristina says proudly.

"How did he know?" Meredith asks her.

"Oh please, your life is the sitcom around here," Cristina teases.

"Well, let's at least hope that this part of it has a happy ending," says Meredith.

"Yeah, for you and me both. I'm just glad I don't have to hear you complaining about McDreamy again," Cristina says honestly.

"Yeah, I'm kinda glad he pulled his hat out of the ring. Makes things less stressful," says Meredith.

"As a heads up, McSteamy's running a bet on all of it," Cristina warns her.

"On who I end up with?" Meredith asks her, a little surprised about it.

"Oh yeah, and I'm gonna make so much money," says Cristina.

"CRISTINA!?" Meredith sighs exasperatedly.

"What, it's easy. I know you. And hey, if I win, drink on me, alright?" Cristina says easily.

"Alright, but if you make more than a hundred, you're getting dinner too, seeing as this is my love life you're betting on," Meredith rolls her eyes pointedly.

"No problem," says Cristina confidently.

"This isn't a surgery, it's not like anyone's giving you an A+," Meredith sighs.

"Hey, no complaining, I'm just _that_ good at everything," offers Cristina.

"Except maybe being humble," Meredith teases.

"Hey, everyone's got their endearing flaws," says Cristina.

"Alright then, good luck with your get rich quick scheme, now I gotta go, because I gotta get dressed for Addison."

And with that, Meredith scampers away happily, heading home so she can prepare for her evening.

* * *

It takes Meredith nearly an hour to figure out what to wear. She showers, puts on some panties and a bra, and then she's stuck and she changes and re-changes four times because she's so nervous.

"Do you need help?" Izzie knocks on the door.

"I can't decide what'll look sexier to Addison," Meredith says frustratedly.

"Okay, okay, we can work with this," offers Izzie. "I'll even help with your hair," she says.

"Thanks, Izzie," Meredith takes in a deep breath of relief. "There's just so many butterflies. It's our first date, and I've already confessed so many things to her when I was high, and she's Addison, y'know? She's all classy and gorgeous, and-" Meredith rambles.

"This must mean a lot to you if you're having this much of a crisis," Izzie teases.

"Hey, no fair," says Meredith. "And it's not a crisis, I'm just… I want it to go well. Addie stayed with me a lot in the hospital when I was sick, and I just-" Meredith sighs.

"You got attached," Izzie finishes.

"I think so," Meredith sighs.

"Alright, your hair's done, your outfit is done, your makeup is done. Do you want any jewelry?" Izzie considers.

"Just the bracelet, and I'll wear my new lip gloss," says Meredith, reaching for it.

"Ooh, better to kiss you with," Izzie smiles.

"You got it," Meredith smiles, imagining it, and her mind drifting further and further away.

Meredith is so lost in thought she can't hear what Izzie had been saying, but if she'd been paying attention, she would have heard her roommate's mutterings of "should have gone in on that bet, because I would be even richer by now. Hell, I could have gone in with eight million dollars and been a multi-multi-millionaire…"

* * *

When Addison knocks on the door, Meredith bites her lip and unlocks it, taking in the redhead's long form in her black coat and pearls again, her hair curled, and her face done up with makeup.

"Hi-" Meredith says nervously.

"Hey-" Addison says, equally a bit nervous.

"I'll just get my coat-" Meredith says quickly, as she reaches for it.

"Alright, no rush-" says Addison, as she admires Meredith's outfit.

"You look… Beautiful," Meredith finally settles on, once she selects it from all of the other adjectives for Addison she has just floating around in her mind.

"You look gorgeous," Addison says sweetly, as she holds out her arm for Meredith.

"Shall we?" Meredith gestures, stepping out of the house, and locking the door behind her.

"We shall," Addison smiles, as she leads Addison into the car.

"You know, it might have taken me ages to ask you out without the morphine. I definitely would have, but it might have been like, a month of angst otherwise," Meredith jokes lightly.

"Well, I'm glad that your medical troubles sped some things up for you," Addison laughs. "But I want you to feel like you can be honest with me anyway, and I'll try to be honest with you. Does that sound good?" Addison asks her.

"That sounds fantastic," says Meredith, grinning as they head off on their date.

* * *

"So I thought we could go bowling," says Addison, as she parks outside the local bowling alley.

"Are you like, secretly amazing at bowling?" Meredith asks her suspiciously.

"No," says Addison.

"We'll see about that," says Meredith, as they go in to rent shoes and play a few games together.

As it turns out, they're both perfectly average at bowling, and it makes for an interesting running.

Meredith chooses to bowl with both hands, and Addison teases her for it, until she gets a strike, and then Addison stops that.

"See, two hands are so much better than one," Meredith grins.

"I'll keep that in mind," Addison husks into Meredith's ear before pulling away again.

Meredith blushes a little bit, before recovering, and rolling her eyes at Addison smirking when she lands her own strike while holding the bowling ball properly.

Later on into the evening, Meredith is a bit sore from recovering from surgery still, so Addison bowls both turns for her while Meredith watches her, and she ends up winning the game for the blonde.

"Did you let me win?" Meredith asks her.

"Well, it's kinda like I was winning for myself, because I was doing all of the work," Addison smiles.

"I like that you're playing for both teams," Meredith whispers, and Addison laughs, and brushes her hair from her face before they both get slushies to end off the evening.

* * *

"I had a great time," says Meredith, as Addison drops her off to her house again.

"Yeah, me too," says Addison, as she stares at Meredith wistfully.

"See you in two days?" Meredith smiles.

"Yeah, for our next date," Addison nods, sighing to herself that Meredith still has a date without her tomorrow.

"Kiss goodnight?" Meredith asks her sweetly.

"Okay, kiss goodnight," Addison offers, as she places her purse on the doorstep for a moment so she can tuck in close with Meredith.

When their lips touch, it's soft and slow, and Meredith giggles because their tongues come out blue from the slushies.

"Get home safe, and text me?" Meredith says, as she waves goodbye to Addison.

"I will," says Addison, smiling as she heads off.

She's got all of two days to plan an even more impressive evening to win the blonde over in her favor.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 6**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**From the Window To The Wall 7**

* * *

The next day at work, Meredith leaps with joy when she sees that she's paired up with Addison on the O.R board.

' _Whoa, it's like Christmas came early!'_ Meredith thinks, as she smiles at the thought of spending all day with the redhead.

"Alright, you know where to go," says Bailey as she releases them all to their services, and Meredith skips happily over to OB-GYN.

"Good morning, Dr. Montgomery," Meredith tries to play it cool with the redhead, not wanting to look at her like she'd spent all night reliving their kisses over and over again.

"Good morning, Dr. Grey," says Addison sweetly, her expression neutral, save for her eyes shining.

"What do we have today?" Meredith asks eagerly.

"We're performing an abdominal surgery, the patient is a newborn," says Addison, handing the baby in a blanket to Meredith.

"Oh, she's so sweet," says Meredith, as she picks her up and cradles her.

Addison feels the instinct to wrap her arms around both of them, but she resists, and instead just watches as Meredith enjoys holding the baby.

"Ready to go?" Addison nudges gently, as she sees the time.

"Ready," Meredith smiles, putting the baby back into the incubator.

Meredith can feel her heart pounding for Addison as she does.

* * *

The surgery goes well, with Meredith seamlessly handing off with Addison, who lets her try out some of the procedure after she watches a while.

"Very good, Dr. Grey," Addison smiles.

"Thanks," Meredith blushes, and Addison just wants to squeeze her cheeks, but of course she can't, because she has gloves on. And also because Meredith hasn't picked her yet.

It weighs on Addison's heart a little, that Meredith is going on a date with Finn later tonight. Sure, the vet is great. Sure, he's the better guy. And Addison had thrown her hat in on a whim, but now she's pining harder than she ever thought possible.

Damn Mark Sloan for being so right about her feelings. She'll have to hassle him about it later.

"Ready to close, Dr. Montgomery?" One of the other surgeons asks her.

"Yes, and Dr. Grey can help," Addison offers, coming back to herself.

"Thank you, Dr. Montgomery," Meredith grins, as she takes her place at the operating table.

"To be clear, this is because you're working hard at surgery, not because I'm trying to win you over in the other way… I have morals," Addison whispers in Meredith's ear.

The redhead's warm breath on her neck by her ear causes Meredith to shiver as she nods, and she thinks about Addison having secret conversations with her all afternoon.

Meredith is looking forward to her date with Finn, I mean, he's great and he showed her how to birth a horse, but she's starting to wonder if her attraction to him is platonic, because he doesn't make her body light on fire, and her heart flutter in awe quite the way Addison does.

* * *

Compared to last night, getting dressed for her date is a breeze, because Finn said casual, and so Meredith is just in jeans and a jacket, and she's ready even without the help of Izzie.

"What, did your date get canceled?" Her roommate asks her.

"What, no, I'm waiting for Finn," Meredith shrugs.

"But you're not freaking out? You're always freaking out before dates," says Izzie.

"Maybe I'm acclimatizing to them," Meredith offers.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow's date with Addison?" Izzie asks her thoughtfully, after a moment.

"Extremely," Meredith shivers.

"Damnit, I really got to see if that wager's still open," Izzie jokes lightly.

"Oh, he's here, see you later," Meredith says to Izzie.

"See, that's not even optimistic, knowing you're coming home after," Izzie laughs.

"What, I don't want to be presumptuous," says Meredith, seemingly ambivalent.

"Alright, just don't bring another one home then," says Izzie.

"What, a boy?" Meredith asks her.

"No, a dog, if you want to bring someone home to share a night with them, we can't stop you, you're a grownup and it's your house," says Izzie.

"Right…" Meredith giggles.

"I'm serious, Doc was lovely, but this house isn't cut out for that," says Izzie.

"I won't bring another dog home," Meredith promises.

"Alright then," says Izzie, with an expression that Meredith can't quite read off her.

* * *

Finn Dandridge arrives perfectly on time, and Meredith lets him drive her to a new restaurant that's just opened up on the other side of town.

"Oh, this one! Yeah, Addison mentioned it, she wanted to try it. I'll have to take notes and see what she might like," Meredith smiles when they get there.

"Alright then, glad you're in for this choice," says Finn, as he asks the serving staff for their reservation.

They get a table by the corner, with a view from the second floor, and Meredith enjoys it, and sees the hotel that Addison is staying at from the window, and looks at it longingly before she turns her attention back to Finn.

"So how was your day," Meredith asks him generally.

"It was pretty good," Finn smiles, and tells her about the new baby horse, and how it's so attached to its mother.

"That's pretty sweet," says Meredith, as she nods at him, and looks at the menu. Finn does the same, and smiles endearingly at Meredith, and shakes his head as he figures out his order.

Meredith tries out some dumplings, while Finn selects the noodles.

He's polite, and Meredith enjoys his company enough, and so it goes on while they wait for their dinner.

* * *

"Whoa, this is fantastic," says Meredith as she tastes the dumplings.

"Yeah, the noodles are great," Finn offers her a bite, and Meredith trades him a dumpling.

"Yeah, it's good," Finn smiles, and Meredith takes a sip of water. "So how was your day?" Finn asks her.

"Oh, it was wonderful. You see, after surgery, Addison and I went to lunch. And she got me a coffee, and it was delicious, with whipped cream and everything," Meredith starts.

Finn smiles, and lets Meredith continue.

"And she talked with me about where she grew up, in Connecticut, and her brother, and her family. And she shared her cookie with me, and she was wearing her fur coat and it's actually soft. It doesn't look super soft, y'know, but it is, and when she hugged me it was like a cloud," Meredith smiles.

"Sounds like you had a pretty good day then," Finn chuckles at her.

"Yeah, it was the best, and she listened to stories about my mom and me. She's a great listener, and we reminisced about the surgery today. She was a wonder in there, saving the baby's intestines just like that. And she let me close, and she whispered in my ear. Gosh, it was work but it was a little bit erotic," Meredith swoons to herself.

"I see," Finn laughs, now just a little entertained at the situation.

"Anything else for you?" The waitstaff pops in just as their meal is finishing.

"Dessert, Meredith?" Finn offers.

"Oh, maybe just a small one," Meredith smiles.

"Sure," says Finn. "Why not something with chocolate."

* * *

As they enjoy their chocolate dessert, (a chocolate pie that ended up bigger than either of them had expected), Meredith continues to ramble, and Finn continues to update her about animals.

"And then Addison told me this joke about something in French, and I didn't quite understand it, but gosh she sounded so sexy saying it," Meredith smiles wistfully.

"She sounds like quite an amazing woman," Finn smiles.

"She truly is," Meredith smiles, not even realizing how much she's exuding her feelings.

"Alright, well, the bill is here. I'm going to take it, and then I'll drop you home, unless you'd rather me drop you off somewhere else," Finn says sweetly.

"Okay, thanks, Finn," says Meredith.

"You're welcome, Meredith," Finn says.

"So, would you like to go on another date or-?" Meredith asks quietly.

"I think actually… I think I'm going to focus on myself, and take some more time before I start dating again. You've got so much going for you, and I don't want to hold you back," Finn says carefully.

"So, is this- you're breaking up with me?" Meredith says, not devastated, but still a bit vulnerable about it.

"I am, but in a nice way. Take this as a beginning Meredith, and we can be platonic friends if you want," Finn offers.

"Okay," says Meredith.

"Okay," Finn smiles gracefully.

* * *

As he drives her home, Meredith sits for a while, her head spinning with Finn's news, and she can't put a finger on it, but she feels as though something else is going on here.

"Finn, is there someone else?" Meredith asks him.

"Huh?" Finn says.

"For you, is that why you're breaking up with me," Meredith asks him.

"In a way," Finn chuckles.

"What do you mean by that?" Meredith inquires.

"You're in so deep you might not be able to see it, but I can see you're already in love with somebody else, and I don't feel right about taking you from that," Finn says finally.

"What!?" Meredith blushes, not realizing how obvious she'd been being.

"Addison, you really care about her. You want her, and she wants you. And from what you're saying, she's amazing, and so I'm setting you free to have your amazing awesome love story," says Finn.

"How did you-" Meredith motions her hands around, gesticulating.

"Meredith," Finn says softly. "You haven't noticed? You've been talking about her all evening. You light up when her name comes up," Finn smiles.

"Oh, I hadn't realized," says Meredith.

"It's okay, I think it's sweet," Finn offers.

"I'm sorry," says Meredith.

"I'm sorry too, you're really great, but I'm happy for you, as I said. And we can all be friends after this," Finn offers.

"Do you think she'll want to date me too?" Meredith asks him.

"Please, you're worth it, Meredith," says Finn.

"Thank you," says Meredith, as he drops her off at home.

"Well, I suppose this is goodbye for now, but have a good night Meredith," says Finn.

"You too, Finn," Meredith says with a nod. Finn gives her a little hug, and Meredith waves as he drives away.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Izzie asks her, as Meredith walks in the door after a minute.

"He… I don't want to say dumped me, because it didn't feel like that. But we're not dating anymore," says Meredith.

"Oh, what happened?" Izzie says, as she takes Meredith's coat, and offers her half a cookie she'd baked earlier.

"He said I was in love with Addison," Meredith says quietly.

"And?" Izzie asks her.

"And I think he's so right," Meredith sighs, eating her cookie, reaching for another.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Izzie asks her.

"Well, I wanna talk to Addison about it, as wild as that sounds," says Meredith. "But it scares me. Being around her heightens my senses, everything goes too slow and too fast, and it matters so much. When she touches me, it zaps me with energy, and when she kissed me-" Meredith sighs contentedly again.

"So are you going to ask her out again?" Izzie asks her.

"Well, we're going out tomorrow night, and I'm already planning a million scenarios in my head about it," Meredith sighs.

"I think you've found your answer," says Izzie.

"I guess so," says Meredith. "You're a good friend," says Meredith.

"Thanks, you too," says Izzie.

"Are you making multi-million dollars off of this?" Meredith asks her suspiciously.

"No, I never got my money in on time. Cristina though… Maybe she'll take us to dinner with all she's going to be making," says Izzie.

"Damnit," says Meredith. "And here I was trying to be less predictable."

* * *

Meanwhile, Addison is having a quiet evening to herself when she hears Meredith's incoming phone call.

"Hey," says Meredith.

"Hey," says Addison, surprised.

"So, I'm not dating McVet anymore," Meredith blurts out. She had wanted to save it, but she couldn't help herself, and she was still a bit on the emotional side.

"So…?" Addison inquires.

"So, I'm all yours," Meredith smiles happily.

"Does this make me some sort of consolation prize Meredith? Because I don't want to just see you because you don't want to be alone," Addison says quietly.

"No, no it's not that. It's just that you're so special to me. That's why Finn broke it off with me, by the way, he said that I was in-..." Meredith pauses before she continues and tries to stop blurting so much. "He said that I was in umm… Denial about how much I cared about you… So I should date you if I wanted to date you… But in a nice way… And I want to date you. And keep dating you. I really like you that's all," Meredith concludes her ramble.

"Oh," says Addison. "I ah, I really like you too," says Addison.

"You do?" Meredith asks her.

"I do," says Addison.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Meredith asks her.

"I'll see you then," says Addison.

"Awesome," says Meredith.

* * *

This time, when the evening rolls around, Meredith and Addison confidently walk out of the hospital together.

"I'm nervous, are you nervous?" Addison asks Meredith.

"Yeah, I'm nervous," says Meredith.

"I'm also excited. Are you excited?" Addison asks her.

"Yeah, that too. I'm just glad to see you," says Meredith.

"So I won, huh," says Addison proudly.

"You did," says Meredith. "By a landslide," she adds happily.

"I'm glad," says Addison. "What's my prize?" Addison teases.

"You're dating me right?" Meredith teases back.

"But I want a prize," Addison pretends to pout.

"Okay," says Meredith. "Close your eyes," she says.

"Alright," says Addison, closing them.

Meredith waits for a few seconds just to see the way the streetlight falls nicely onto Addison's shoulder before she eventually leans in.

When she starts kissing her, Addison leans in reflexively and tucks Meredith's hair behind her ear.

"I'm definitely a winner," says Addison, as she opens her eyes for a second, to see Meredith smiling.

"Are you kidding? I so fought off Mark for you," Meredith giggles.

"Touche," says Addison, as she reminds herself to thank him later.

"I couldn't think about anyone else but you," Meredith admits honestly.

"Awe," says Addison. "All I can think about is you, too," says Addison sweetly.

"Are you taking me out for dinner?" Meredith asks her.

"Nope, even better," says Addison.

Meredith giggles excitedly as she takes Addison's hand, and lets herself be led to the very best date of her life.

Some things, it seems, are as sweet as holding your date's hand while feeling the rush of the wind on the cheeks from the cool air from the car window.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 7**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Thanks, folks, for sticking with this one until the end.

Writing Finn's date with Meredith going on about Addison has been a project for some time, and it was fun and fluffy to put all of these scenes together.

Take care, and enjoy all the amazing Meddison goodness that's been happening around here as of late.

bobbiejellly


End file.
